Strange feelings
by Kai972
Summary: Naruto éprouve à sa grande surprise une attirance pour Sasuke Uchiha, qui se trouve être la seule personne qu'il ne porte pas dans son coeur. La raison? Son comportement envers les filles, ou du moins, sa popularité.Mais après leur première rencontre....


**CHAP 1**

Je soupirai. Ce que les cours peuvent être ennuyants. Accoudé à mon bureau dans la salle de classe, je regardai par la fenêtre espérant voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui puisse me distraire. C'est peine perdu. Même pas une ombre. A croire que cet établissement se situe en pleine cambrousse. Génial ! De quoi me remonter le moral ! Si seulement ce cours avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt… Une voix m'extirpa de ma rêverie :

-Monsieur Naruto Uzimaki, vous qui avez l'air de vous ennuyer dans mon cours, je vous fais l'honneur de venir résoudre cette équation. Au tableau.

Pfff. Manquait plus que ça ! Je me levai à contrecœur et me dirigeai au tableau ou je restai à peine 30 secondes. Je sentis des regards noirs quand je rejoignai ma place. Apparemment, ma démonstration n'a pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort non plus, je suis habitué. Je suis détesté de la majorité des garçons de cette classe. Allez savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, je suis très loin de plaire aux filles. Enfin…un petit peu je dois l'avouer mais rien de très fulgurant comme le fait une certaine personne, qui se trouve être le mec le plus populaire du bahut. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je le vois toujours de loin dans des recoins reculés du lycée, toujours avec une meuf. Bien évidemment, toujours en train de se bécoter. Ce type est un vrai coureur de jupons. A se demander s'il ne les a pas toutes dépucelées ! Pff, rien que d'y penser ça me mets en rogne ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, loin de là. C'est juste que son comportement me sort par le bout du nez ! Il a dû briser bons nombre de cœur...

-Naruto-kun !

Surpris, je regardai en direction de cette voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de :

-Ah ! Sakura-chan !

-Non mais t'étais à des années lumière d'ici ma parole !

Elle n'a pas tort. Le cours était déjà fini, et tout le monde s'affrétait à déballer leur bentô pour déjeuner. Merci Seigneur ! Mon calvaire terminé, je vais enfin pouvoir aller me reposer dans mon endroit fétiche.

-Désolé, j'étais en pleine réflexion.

-Navrée de vous avoir dérangé monsieur le génie !, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Sakura ! Et je ne suis pas un génie !

-Si tu le dis…

-Ouais !

Putain ! Ya vraiment des fois ou j'ai envie de la frapper ! Elle a réussi à foutre mon moral à zéro ! Non seulement elle est chiante, mais envahissante ! Malgré ses défauts, il faut lui reconnaître des qualités qui peuvent parfois surprendre plus d'un. Sa gentillesse et sa patience sont sans doute ce qui a fait d'elle ma meilleure amie et mon ami d'enfance par la même occasion. Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle. Nous avions 3 ans à cette époque. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que le petit garçon de ces années passées a bien changé. J'étais un vrai pleurnichard. Sakura était toujours là pour me protéger contre les garçons qui me voulaient des broutilles. Maintenant, je suis capable de me protéger, et j'en suis fier. Ce que j'ai traversé n'a pas été facile pour moi. Et jusqu'à maintenant, la cicatrice est toujours là. L'appui que Sakura m'a fournit m'a beaucoup aidé. Replié sur moi-même, j'étais le sous fifre de beaucoup d'élèves, et ce jusqu'à ma quatrième année de primaire ou j'ai…

-Tiens baka.

Fidèle à elle-même ma Sakura-chan.

-Un bentô. Comment as-tu su que j'allais oublier le mien aujourd'hui ?

-Naruto-kun, tu oublies CONSTAMENT ton bentô les jeudis ! T'es incroyable. A croire que tu le fais exprès ! Je suis pourtant certaine que ta mère te le prépare !

- Mêle- toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? Aïe !

Elle venait de ma donner une tape derrière la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça Naruto-kun ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Nous y voilà. Je le savais. Je me levai.

-Tu vas ou ? Et je te signale que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

-Je vais déjeuner ailleurs.

Je pris le bentô et m'en allai avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Désolé Sakura, mais sur ce coup-ci, tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'est une histoire qui doit se régler en famille… avec mon père.

Sur mon chemin, je vis une troupe de filles toutes excitées. Elles avaient toutes des bentô qui n'étaient destinés qu'à une seule personne. Regardez-les ! Pathétique ! Quand comprendront-elles que jamais Sasuke ne s'intéressera à elles. Il peut avoir les plus belles femmes qu'il souhaite ! Il est très beau, et son regard est d'une telle profondeur…Oui, c'est vrai. Normal qu'il ait autant de succès. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui ! Ya quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ou quoi ?

En passant auprès d'elles, j'entendis une part de leur conversation :

-Ah ! Je suis surexcitée !! J'espère que ça plaira à Sasuke-kun !!

-Rêve pas Inako ! Tu fais pas le poids contre moi !

-C'est ce qu'on verra Fuyumi !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler les filles ! Nous verrons laquelle il choisira. Bien que cela ne fasse aucun doute que c'est moi qui gagnera la bataille, héhé !

-Cause toujours Inoue ! Ah !! Le voilà !!! Sasuke-kun !!

Mon cœur s'emballa. J'accélérai mes pas, descendit les escaliers du troisième étage et me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie.

Personne.

Je vais pourvoir profiter du calme en savourant ce délicieux bentô. Heureusement pour moi, Sakura est une bonne cuisinière.

J'allai m'asseoir derrière l'escalier principal comme d'habitude. C'est avec appétit que j'entamai mon repas. Je n'avais pas petit déjeuner ce matin, et mon ventre en disait long sur le sujet.

Après ce copieux repas, je décidai de faire une petite sieste. Les mains derrière la tête, je m'allongeai sur les escaliers pas du tout confortables. Après un mois d'expérience, je n'arrive toujours pas m'y faire malgré la tactique que j'ai trouvée. Au moins, je suis tranquille. J'y pense, il n'y avait que des aliments que j'aime dans ce bentô…Je souris à cette pensée. Ma mauvaise humeur s'était envolée. Malheureusement, elle ne serait que de courte durée. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis des rires.

Merde.

-Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Nous sommes tranquilles jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

-Tu m'en vois ravie.

Puis plus rien. Des petits gémissements me parvinrent. Alors là ! J'y crois pas ! Furieux, je me levai pour aller leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Devant mes yeux se trouvaient une fille qu'il me semblait connaître, et un garçon me tournant le dos. Qui ça pouvait être ? Quoiqu'il en soit ils étaient en plein…

-Non mais ça pas la tête ? Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !!

La fille interrompit leur baiser tombant nez à nez sous mon regard. Elle rougit, marmonna un « naruto-kun », puis baissa les yeux. Le garçon se retourna, me dévisagea et sourit ; ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Pourquoi est ce que je le vois tout le temps en train de bécoter des meufs ! Je suis maudit ou c'est juste mon imagination ?

Megumi se chargea de rompre le silence trop longtemps installé.

-Je…Naruto-kun….Gomenne. A plus Sasuke-kun.

Elle partit en courant.

Pourquoi elle s'est excusée d'abord ?

Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle seul avec LUI ?

Il descendit quelques marches réduisant la distance entre nous.

Mon cœur fit un bon.

Calme-toi Naruto, tu ne risques rien.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Nous nous rencontrons enfin…

Tu crois pas si bien dire.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais ? L'élève le plus studieux que cet établissement n'ait jamais connu. Qu'est ce qu'un génie comme toi fait ici ?

-C'est pas tes oignons ! Et ne me traite de…

-Tu préfères surdoué ?

-Aucun des deux.

-Tiens tiens…T'es marrant toi !

-Pardon ? O__o

En un rien de temps, il était là, tout près de moi, quelques centimètres séparant nos deux corps. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et les battements fous de mon cœur qui tambourinaient dans ma poitrine. Je levai mes yeux qui se noyèrent dans les siens. Ce regard que je lui avais vu donné à tant de filles, était maintenant mien ne serait ce que pour ce court instant. Ils sont d'une telle noirceur et d'une telle beauté que j'aimerais les lui arracher pour qu'ils soient mien. Et ses lèvres… Je dégluti. Je ne dois pas rester dans cette position, sinon ça finira mal. Mais à peine fis-je un pas en arrière que je sentis le mur en béton contre mon dos. C'est pas mon jour on dirait.

-Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Hein ? Je suis pas rouge ! Et qu'est ce qui te prend de t'approcher de moi comme ça ! T'as un problème ou quoi ?

- T'es gay ?

- Non, mais je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'homo !

Je m'attendais à une réplique de sa part. Mais rien. Il était là ; muet, me fixant de ses yeux noirs. D'un coup sans prévenir, il approcha son visage du mien. J'hurlai en le poussant. De justesse, il s'accrocha à la rambarde de sa main droite, sa main gauche sur les escaliers, lui évitant que ses fesses ne heurtent le sol. Ce fut seulement après ce geste que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il m'embrasse ? Cette probabilité n'était même pas à émettre. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Un homme comme lui entouré de meufs, ne peut qu'être hétéro. Et qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je ne sais rien de lui, strictement rien. Qu'il s'agit de ses goûts ou de son caractère. Je déglutis à cette pensée. Peut-être… qu'il me sautera au visage ? Ou pire ? Je dois me reprendre. D'abord, on s'excuse. Ensuite, advienne que pourra. Mais la tâche se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Les battements de mon cœur étaient si intenses que je n'arrivais pas à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Allez, courage. C'est pas si compliqué que ça Naruto. J'inspirai un bon coup, et me jetai à l'eau.

-Désolé. Je suis désolé Sa…

-Arrête de hurler ! Tu ne sais pas parler normalement comme tout le monde ?!

Alors là, je restai bouche bée. Je fais un effort pour lui présenter mes excuses, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de me couper la parole ! Le pire, c'est qu'il trouve le moyen de me critiquer ! Il était assis sur l'une des marches, et ne cessait de me fixer. J'ai chaud ; très chaud.

-Tsst, c'est bon, moi aussi.

Il se leva, poussautant ses fesses.

-Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup là, pigé ? Tu t'en sortiras pas avec une simple excuse la prochaine fois.

-Je rêve ou tu me menaces ?!

-C'est juste un conseil. Libre à toi de le suivre ou pas.

Ca y est. Il est partit. Je m'assis à même le sol, ma tête contre mes genoux. Je tremblais. Pas à cause de ce qu'il venait de me dire, non. Je ne m'attendais à ce que nous nous rencontrions aussi tôt dans l'année. Et encore moins de cette manière. Les battements de mon cœur étaient toujours assourdissants. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il excuser ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est que je m'enfonce de plus en plus. Mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui et mes réactions corporels…Non. Impossible. Et pourtant, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas. Si je n'avais pas reculé à ce moment là, je crois bien que je lui aurais sauté dessus pour goûter à ses lèvres. Dans quoi tu t'embarques Naruto ? Mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face non plus. Je suis attiré par Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai beau y penser, je ne trouve pas d'autres explications. Etre attiré par quelqu'un ne signifie pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. Donc logiquement, je ne suis pas gay. Juste attiré, mais pas gay… J'aimerais avoir l'avis de Sakura-chan sur le sujet, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ca risquerait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

C'est tout de même étrange. Moi qui ai toujours été attiré pas les filles…avoir une attirance pour un mec, qui de plus se trouve être Sasuke ! Je dois avoir un dysfonctionnement cérébral ou un truc du genre. C'est pas normal. Quand bien même, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Pourvu qu'on ne se recroise plus jamais. Je risquerais de perdre tous mes moyens comme ce qui s'est passé il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Absorbé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé que je venais de dépasser la salle de classe. Quand j'entrai, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Ils s'étaient tous tus, et me fixaient comme si je venais de survivre à une attaque extraterrestre. A ma grande surprise, Sakura en faisait partie.

-Merci pour le bentô. Mais, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comma ça ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Et arrêtez de me mater !!

-Naruto-kun…Tu…n'as rien de cassé ?

-Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi ? J'en ai l'air peut-être ?

-C'est juste que…Approche un peu.

Je tendis l'oreille

-Megumi nous a dit pour Sasuke…et j'avais un peu peur pour toi. Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?

Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle me raconte. Megumi… Je la cherchai des yeux, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas perdu son teint cramoisi. Nos regards se croisèrent. Sourire gêné. Elle retourna dans sa conversation. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne savais, pas qu'elle était ce genre de fille. Je reportai mon attention à Sakura-chan, qui me regardait toujours avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

-Alors Naruto-kun !

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et si tu pouvais t'exprimer un peu plus clairement, ça m'aiderais vachement !

-Eh bien, figure-toi que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le professeur fit son entrée.

-A la fin des cours.

-OK.

Ce qu'elle a me dire semble être important. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer avec Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Et pourquoi Megumi a-t-elle ouverte se bouche ? Elle n'aurait pas pu la fermer ? Des soucis en perspective….

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la fin de l'après-midi, qui je crois sera la plus longue de ma vie.


End file.
